No
by TanInu
Summary: One.Shoot . De nuevo la impotencia. De nuevo él herido. Otra vez no pudo hacer nada. Hubo venganza. También una pérdida. Un adiós. Y un dolor...


**Mmm... ¡Hola! Jeje, dudo mucho que alguien me conozca, pero bueno. Va la presentación. Mi nombre es Tania. Y esta es una de mis primeras historias de Soul Eater. Es una serie que ma ha gustado mucho y digamos que no me pude resistir. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclarimer:** Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. (Qué mal... )

* * *

**No**

* * *

-¡No!-

Ese grito resonó por tola la galera, justo antes de que aquel sujeto levantara su hoz e hiciera un corte en un costado del joven peliblanco. Ella se movió desesperada, sintiendo como aquellas cadenas invisibles se ceñían con más fuerza sobre ella; sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas y amenazaban con sangrar. Se sentía impotente. Sólo podía ver como él apenas y podía esquivar aquellos ataques. Necesitaba liberarse e ir en su auxilio. Se jaló a sí misma, soltando continuos gemidos y quejidos mientras que las esposas se apretaban contra sus venas.

-¡Soul!—exclamó viendo justo cuando saltaba hacia un lado, para que esa arma chocara con violencia contra el suelo, con tal fuerza que hasta hizo un agujero bastante prominente--¡Déjalo!!—chilló cerrando los ojos--¡Basta!—exclamó comenzando a llorar--¡Detente, por favor!—sollozó sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban.

-Maka…--murmuró Soul, desviando levemente la mirada, preocupado por el estado de su técnico. Aún conciente de que aquel pequeño descuido podría costarle la batalla y hasta su vida. Y aquel ser aprovechó lo mejor que pudo aquella oportunidad.

-¡Soul, cuidado!—gritó aterrorizada. Y a partir de ese momento, todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Tal y como en aquella ocasión--¡No!--.

De nuevo el grito, después el golpe en seco y luego, nada. Sólo silencio. Su compañero había caído. Lo atravesaron del lado izquierdo. Las posibilidades de que estuviera vivo eran casi nulas y ella lo sabía. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, se jaló desesperadamente, gritando totalmente fuera de sí. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas continuamente. Y entre todo aquel calvario, también se escuchaba la risa maniática de ese demonio, quien se regocijaba de su hazaña. Acercó su arma hacia su rostro y vio embelezado el líquido rojizo que manchaba y se resbalaba por el frío metal. Una sádica sonrisa adornó su desfigurado rostro.

-Lo maté, lo maté—y después una sonora carcajada. Acercó su boca y lamió un poco de la sangre—Aún está tibia…--murmuraba. Sus ojos negros brillaban de manera desquiciada mientras miraba la sangre que escurría y ya manchaba el piso, goteando. Y después, al cuerpo inerte y al charco que se expandía alarmantemente. Unos lastimeros sollozos llegaron a sus oídos y giró su cabeza, mirando a la chica que se mantenía en pie gracias a las cadenas que le sostenían.

-Pobrecita—se burló acercándose y pisando la sangre, salpicándose parte de su pantalón. Se detuvo al lado del caído joven y después la miró—Ahora, sólo quedas tú—murmuró mientras se ponía en cuclillas, quedando casi a la altura del cuerpo—Tu querido compañero ya te dejó sola, vaya, qué cruel—decía tomando a Soul por sus blancos cabellos y levantándole—Deberías de odiarlo por haberte abandonado—decía apretando su agarre y sonriendo maniáticamente.

-Suéltalo—murmuró Maka, con la mirada gacha.

-¿Eh?—preguntó desviando la mirada de su premio--¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?--.

-Déjalo—dijo apretando los puños.

-Mmm… ¿Y crees que te voy a obedecer?—decía mientras levantaba su hoz y descubría un poco del cuello del muchacho, amenazando con cortar su cabeza.

-No te atrevas—advirtió, sintiendo como todo parecía cerrarse para ella. Una risa ronca sonó dentro de su cabeza Él levantó su arma sobre sí mismo**--****¡Suéltalo!****—**gritó, expulsando toda su energía, librándose de su prisión y agarres para caer a penas de pie. La onda expansiva mandó al atacante varios metros atrás, obligándole a soltar el arma y terminar tirado, cerca de la pared del fondo.

-¡Pero qué..!—gritó él, levantando su cabeza y viendo a la debilitada chica, tambaleándose, intentando llegar hacia el inerte joven.

-Soul…--murmuró dejándose caer, salpicándose sangre en toda su ropa. Acercó su temblorosa mano a su cuerpo y posarla sobre su manchada camisa, sólo para sentir la quietud de su cuerpo. Esta se movió, buscando alguna manera de voltearlo. Se pegó a su cuerpo, le tomó por los hombros y le puso boca arriba, viendo como la sangre ya le había manchado por completo. Su varonil rostro estaba totalmente rojizo y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados—Soul—sollozó abrazándolo, pasando uno de sus brazos por el frente para posar su mano sobre su rostro e intentar quitar aquel líquido—No, Soul…

-Maldita chiquilla—gruñó aquel tipo, apenas pudiendo ponerse en pie. Ni siquiera fue capaz de aguantarse a sí mismo--¿Qué hiciste?--.

-Soul…--decía ella, dejando fluir sus lágrimas—Vamos, dame una señal, muévete—pedía llorando, totalmente ausente de que su enemigo intentaba enderezarse. Una risotada llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole mirar a aquel ser.

-Tonta—decía divertido--¿Qué no te das cuenta?—preguntaba mirándola con una sonrisa—Ya está muerto--.

-No es cierto—respondió al instante.

-Admítelo—murmuró—Ya ni siquiera puedes sentir su alma—seguía diciendo—Ya se fue, estúpida--.

-Soul—gimió bajando la mirada—No, dime que no es cierto…--susurraba apretándolo contra ella—No puedes haberme dejado, no puedes…

-De verdad creí que sería más complicado vencerles—decía riéndose desde su posición—Pero cuando los separé, su increíble equipo se quebró—decía burlándose—Él hizo un buen trabajo, era bastante hábil, pero al final de cuentas, tuvo un gran punto débil—mencionó clavando su mirada en ambos—Tú--. Ella se encogió ante aquello—Vaya tonto…

-Cállate—gimió apretando sus manos contra la tela ensangrentada.

-¿Te duele, cierto?—preguntaba irónico—Sabes que es verdad.

-Cállate…--.

-Él murió por tu culpa—decía—Se preocupaba más por ti, que por él--.

-¡Silencio!—gritó frustrada--¡Cállate, Cállate!--.

-Qué niña tan más estúpida—se burló—Y ahora, estás sola… con un cadáver.

-Soul—murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño—Perdóname…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó poniéndose en pie al fin. Ella dejó el cuerpo del chico y se fue enderezando. Mantenía su mirada en el piso, ocultando sus ojos—Ahora, vas tú—fue todo lo que aquel hombre pudo decir, antes de que ella, prácticamente desapareciera ante él--¿Eh?--. Y después, sintió un corte en su hombro--¡Maldita!—gritó esquivando y viendo como ella pasaba rozando sus ropas con su propia arma--¡Estás loca!—gritó al ver como sus guantes blancos comenzaban a quemarse ante el contacto con la hoz.

-Vas a pagar—dijo antes de lanzarse sobre él, haciéndole otro tajo. Una sádica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Maldita, perra—gimió saltando hacia atrás, tropezando y cayendo de sentón—Mierda—se quejó antes de ver como ella se detenía frente a él, con sus ojos sin brillo y esa amplia sonrisa que aterrorizaría al más valiente.

-Pagarás—gruñó levantando la hoz. El gesto aumentó, mostrando su naciente ansiedad.

-No, detente, por favor…

-Tú no lo hiciste—dijo apretando el mango.

-Te lo ruego--.

-¡Muere, maldito engendro!—gritó, dejando caer el golpe, clavando su propia arma en su tórax. La sangre brotó y la salpicó por completo. Sacó la hoz y la volvió a clavar. Una y otra vez, riéndose demente. La sangre ya manchaba todo su vestuario, manos, rostro…

-Muere, paga todo lo que yo sufrí—murmuraba hundiendo con más fuerza el arma en la carne. Miró el rostro del hombre y soltó un gritó de ira. Tomó con ambas manos el mango de la hoz y en un rápido movimiento, cortó la cabeza, que rodó un poco hacia su derecha hasta quedar quieta, mirando hacia la nada. El silencio nació a partir de ese momento. El metal chocó contra el piso, haciendo un sonido sordo y agudo. Ella se quedó hincada al lado de ese cuerpo. Aún ida, levantó sus manos y las miró, viendo que de sus guantes ya no quedaban nada y su carne estaba quemada. Hizo una mueca y giró su rostro, enfocándose nuevamente en aquel solitario cuerpo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su propia mano buscó aquella arma que le causó la muerte a su compañero y la empuño decidida. Se puso en pie con dificultad y caminó lentamente hacia él. Se dejó caer a su lado y apretó su agarre sobre la hoz.

-Soul…--murmuró cerrando los ojos y levantando el arma. Ya lo tenía decidido. No había vuelta atrás—Espérame…--y el metal cortó el aire.

* * *

-¡Abran las puertas!—gritaban golpeando continuamente la entrada. Las puertas de madera cedieron ante ellos, rompiéndose casi por completo--¡Maka!—gritó Spirit, entrando desesperado, más su sentimiento se convirtió en pánico y horror al ver aquella terrorífica escena—Maka…

Stein entró, seguido por Black Star y Kid, acompañados por sus compañeras. Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Todo se revolvió en su interior y la ira y desesperación les llenó por completo.

Aquella habitación estaba destruida. Huecos en el piso, rasgaduras, sangre por doquier, un cuerpo deshecho, desmembrado. Sus órganos estaban votados por aquí y por allá. Sus ojos viajaron desesperados, hasta enfocarse en el centro de aquella infernal galera. Un par de cuerpos. Uno continuo al otro. Era imposible no reconocerles. Aunque en estas circunstancias hubieran dado lo que fuera para confundirse. Soul y Maka, tirados, inertes, cubiertos de sangre. Ella abrazándolo levemente a él, tomándole de la mano con las últimas líneas de lágrimas marcadas en su juvenil rostro. Era una realidad muy dura de afrontar.

-¡¡No!!--.

**O.W.A.R.I**

**Opiniones por favor...**

**atte: TanInu**


End file.
